


Stab Wound (WT'19 No. 8)

by TheHirsch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Klingons, Rescue Mission, TW: Blood, Whump!Chekov, tw: fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Stab Wound (WT'19 No. 8)

“Oh, oh,” McCoy said softly as he saw the shadows of two Klingons in Armour pass their hideaway.  
The security guys frowned.  
The group had beamed down to find and get back Chekov. He had gone missing earlier and now he was not found by the scanners from the orbit. He was probably stuck in a basement or a cave.  
McCoy had his tricorder out, trying to find any sign of a mother human sign of another human down there.  
The Klingons passed and the group slowly left their hideaway and slowly approached the building at the end of the street. It was half-built into the mountain behind it, and Chekov’s life sign was coming directly from it. The built was constructed in a style that seemed typical for this world, a colony of people from all over the quadrant. There was only one spaceport on the continent. About one hundred kilometres south.  
The region they were in seemed to be rather rural, the settlement was small and it seemed to be mostly inhabited by Klingons and some Romulans who all seemed to get along pretty well.  
McCoy lead the team and all of them stayed close to potential concealment. They tried to be as quiet as possible when they approached the entrance. The redshirts went first, phasers out; ready for action.  
After searching and dodging Klingons for almost an hour, they found Chekov. He was tied to what looked like the heating in an empty room.  
McCoy kneeled down next to him. “It’s alright. We will get you out of here. Are you hurt?” He ran the tricorder over the young officer. One of the Redshirts cut his restraints and McCoy helped Chekov up and they slowly went towards the exit.  
They were almost out when they were noticed by a Klingon, who called out to get the other’s attention.  
The group of Starfleet personnel hurried; they ran as fast as they could. But once they had left the building they were jumped by two Klingons with bat’leths. The Redshirts and even McCoy fought back and when the Klingons dropped, stunned by the phaser fire he saw what had happened.  
Chekov was holding his stomach, blood was colouring his golden shirt. McCoy rushed to his side. He was pressing down on the wound it was too deep to be fixed out here with what he had. He used his free hand to get out his comm.  
“McCoy here, get us the fuck out of here! Beam me and Chekov straight to medbay.”  
“Understood, doctor,” the crewman on the Enterprise replied and a second later the group was wrapped in golden light.  
McCoy worked quickly as soon as they were on the ship, a medical team was there to support him.  
Chekov was out already but McCoy was sure that this could be fixed. The kid would be alright. He knew it.


End file.
